


20/20

by friendly_neighborhood_awkward



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cashier Jongin, Fluff, Jongin who needs glasses, Kinda Weird, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_neighborhood_awkward/pseuds/friendly_neighborhood_awkward
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't know what to make of the cashier across the street.





	

Kyungsoo doesn't know what to make of the cashier across the street.

Ever since he started working at the bookstore, the cashier from the coffee shop across the street had glared at him for as long as his shift lasted. The first day, Kyungsoo looked across the street and was scared out of his wits. "He's good looking", inner Kyungsoo said. Inner Kyungsoo wasn't too far from the truth. The boy was tall, with sun-kissed skin, full lips, and eyes that were currently glaring at Kyungsoo with all the anger in the universe.

Kyungsoo immediately turned around, read the spines of the books on the opposite wall, counted the money in the cashier, and did anything but look out the window again.

On his third day working at the store, Kyungsoo found the courage to look at the cashier again. (The fact that the cashier was handsome might have had something to do with it) The boy was still looking at him with all the rage that he had on Kyungsoo's first day. "Has he moved?", inner Kyungsoo asked. Actual Kyungsoo was inclined to say no. Actual Kyungsoo was also inclined to turn away from the window and stare at the opposite wall for the rest of the day.

By his second month working at the bookstore, Kyungsoo was tired of not being able to look out the window for fear of the (really hot) cashier glaring at him again. There was only so many times he could read the spines of the books on the opposite wall without going slightly insane. So, one day, he gathered up the courage to go across the street.

He rather felt like a prisoner on death row as he walked into the coffee shop. "It can't be helped.", Inner Kyungsoo said. Actual Kyungsoo (however odd it was) thought "Shut up" in response. It was only when the tall cashier boy spun around that Kyungsoo realized he had spoken out loud. Kyungsoo (once again) found himself appraising the boy's (undeniably attractive) features. "Bad Kyungsoo! Very bad Kyungsoo!", Inner Kyungsoo shouted. It was ultimately this that snapped him out of his reverie and made him walk up towards the cashier. "C-can I h-help y-you?", the boy (Jongin, judging by his nametag) stuttered out. "Yes. Why have you been glaring at me? Have I done you some great personal wrong which I am unaware of? Have I-..." Kyungsoo cut himself off when he saw the boy turning the color of a tomato. "Why are you blushing?", Kyungsoo blurted out, unable to stop himself. "W-well, because, um... Ithnkyou'rerllyhndsmeandImylkeyou."

"...What?" "I said, I t-think you're really handsome a-and I m-may l-like you.", Jongin stuttered out before covering his face with his hands. "...That doesn't really explain why you've been glaring at me!" Jongin's head snapped up. "Glaring at you? When have I- oh.." "What do you mean, oh?", asked a slightly annoyed Kyungsoo. "I..I have astigmatism and I forget my glasses at home quite often so I was not actually glaring at you, I was.. squinting at you." Jongin blurted out. "Sorry if that's creepy." But Kyungsoo was too shell-shocked to speak at the moment. "He likes me?" , Inner Kyungsoo asked, "He actually likes me?" Jongin chose that moment to speak. "I.. don't actually know if you're open to this after that", Jongin said, "but I'd like to go out with you sometime. Only if that's okay. I mean, if it's not that's okay, but I'd really like to and yeah..."

Inner Kyungsoo was going into overdrive. "He likes me! He really really likes me! He's handsome and cute and... What the hell. I'll go for it." In the end, Kyungsoo said, "Of course I'll go out with you. But on one condition. Don't lose your glasses again. You scared me out of my wits with all that squinting." Jongin didn't think he would ever let his glasses out of his sight ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work on this site (this is cross posted on my AFF, kkaebsongoflife). Comments and requests are welcome!


End file.
